1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt apparatus for a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-20606 and 2000-318567 each disclose a control device for controlling the operation of automotive restraints (e.g. seatbelt, air bag) for restraining the movements of passengers in a vehicle cabin. In the above publications, the control device is constructed so as to control the action of seatbelts for passengers' seats (driver seat, assistant driver's seat, etc.) or the operation of air bags. In the control device, the operation of a restraint (e.g. seatbelt, air bag) is modified corresponding to a situation whether a passenger related to the restraint has recognized a vehicle collision in advance of the operation of the restraint. Or again, depending on the operation of one of restraints for the driver seat and the assistant driver's seat, the operation of the other restraint is corrected.